Soul of Gold: Another Universe
by AvalonScarlet
Summary: Another universe of Soul of Gold The golden saints were resurrected in Asgard by something unknown to them. But along with them also have new, or rather, ancient Amazons for the aid. But they are with amnesia and only with unknown men, but they still have a chance to save Asgard from the evil that haunts her. (sorry for my bad English, i am Brazilian)


Em frente ao Muro das Lamentações, Aiolos de Sagitário aponta sua flecha cosmonosa para o centro da parede, de modo que os Santos de Bronze conseguem passar para o Eliseu e salvar Atena.

"Vamos!" Exclamou Aiolos, puxando a flecha para o limite.

"Por amor e justiça na terra!"

"Com toda a nossa vida e alma!"

"Queime agora, nosso Cosmos de Ouro"

Sim, a partida de nossos entes queridos de ouro não apenas feriu o coração, mas também a alma e os olhos encharcados. Não foram apenas os Cavaleiros de Bronze que choraram naquele dia, mas a própria Deusa, mesmo inconsciente, sabia que eles haviam terminado sua missão na Terra ...

\- Gerar neste mundo das trevas ... um raio de luz! "Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo, os doze representantes do zodíaco e quando jogaram a flecha eles sabiam que a missão tinha acabado.

Era mais um daqueles dias de tempestade de neve em Asgard, a terra dos deuses nórdicos, um lugar cheio de relevos, montanhas e canyons. Houve tempestades mais freqüentes nesses tempos. Os habitantes de ambas as aldeias sempre recuavam quando nuvens de tempestade começavam a se formar e quando o vento se tornava violento. Pois estas foram as primeiras indicações da tempestade.

Reunidos e despreocupados em suas casas, eles nem notaram a chuva de "estrelas" caindo na terra gelada. Um dois. Três ... Quatro ... e assim por diante, até o total de 24 estrelas cadentes. Mas qualquer um que pudesse enxergar sabia que não eram apenas estrelas, era a quebra da lei ali mesmo. Ouça bem a Asgard há um código: "aquele que ressuscita os mortos, deve ser morto igualmente, caso contrário outros Asgardianos também morrerão".

Pessoas revividas devem ser mortas de novo como seu ressuscitador. Mas para ressuscitar alguém, deve-se ter uma grande quantidade de cosmos. Mas eles não eram pessoas simples desta vez, mas ninguém menos que os Cavaleiros de Ouro, a Elite dos mais fortes guerreiros dos Cavaleiros de Atena. 12 guerreiros que superam a velocidade da luz.

A man rises from the snow. Light brown hair, green eyes, and tall height. Known for his own personality and a pure heart, the defender of the fifth house in the sanctuary, he is but Aiolia of Leo, one of the Twelve Golden Knights. Still, for the events, try to register where it is and to see if there is any place full of snow and trees.

When trying to become something sore, tighten the wrist, stand to face the side, stand face to face with an unconscious man, short hair, brown, light, curled, be easy to distinguish his sex, his feminine forces are delivered and not just them, a It is a matter of attention, it was a mask. It was the same as the Amazons used the sanctuary, since it existed in their material by was identical to the gold of their armor. Maybe it's painted?

In any case, he could leave his skin, which would leave the hypothermia. So that rose he chose to carry her on his lap, even being a bit embarrassing. He would find somewhere near where he could be or recover, once the city was in need.

The objective has been behavior for, there is not that he was a worm that, also he also really very weak. But he knew one thing, it was not there, it was a cold lie, it was not a serious task for the weather.

It was always moving straight ahead, a storm seemed to get worse. After what was an eternity sighted two lights in the snow horizon and the next more a little-seen that was a huge construction. The entrance was guarded by two guards who were not identified. But soon they murmured something he could not distinguish. She staggered again with her legs full and completely unconscious in the cold snow.

He woke again with the sound of a desperate voice. It was a Girl on her back, she saw only her

"Can not you hear?" Do not you hear the voice of our land?" She asked in distress. "At this rate, Asgard will be destroyed!

His last sentences were what woke him completely from sleep, he looked around and saw that he was in some kind of cell, the same girl he had been carrying was next to him recovering his conscience, he was moving but he was conscious. He could think they were looking at the place too.

"W-Where am !?" He could hear the girl whispering.

"You said ... Asgard?" He asked if he turned back to the front trying to see if he really had heard right. The blue-haired girl soon turned.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"W-We're ... in Asgard?" "He really could not believe it.

" Who are you?" the woman asked cautiously "You're not from Asgard,"

He stood up carefully, but still staggering a little until he almost fell.

"Are you okay?" Asked the short-haired woman, standing up and leaning against the side wall.

"It's really ... I ..." Memories of the Battle in Hell came in his mind. "We destroyed the Wailing Wall"

At that moment ... Along with all the other knights ... they should not be here.

A wave of doubt and determination also seemed to cover him, walking slowly to the door. Pulling that unknown Amazon with you.

"Hey ... what you ..." He heard the bluish ask.

"We need to go. "That's what he said, but not for the bluish, but for the brunette who was still struggling to stand.

"Go to where?"

Turning back to the door, he concentrated some of his cosmos on one hand and so it exploded, banging his fist on the wood, causing it to explode, but not only the door exploded but the whole wall. He just kept being stopped with something holding ankle, a chain that did not even need the cosmos to break ... But ...

"Can you break this chain?" He asked the Amazon. And in response, she did not even make an effort, just moved her foot a little.

"Great. Let's go..."

They headed to the right, the guards being easily slaughtered by Aiolia along the way. Entering a room surrounded by Guards, he placed the girl behind him.

" Stop!" Ordered one of them.

"Out of the way, Men of Asgard." Said the confident lion "I do not have the Institute to fight against you"

"Then we'll force you to fight!" advancing with many others. Only a few inches overgrown, they felt a pain in their bodies, they were hit by an extremely powerful cosmos.

"Those fists that cut the sky ... And those kicks that cut the earth."

One by one the guards beat against the walls. The lion showed its fangs and claws to the victims again.

"They say they only appear when evil spreads through this world ..."

"But this man ... it can not be! "One of the guards exclaimed an unbeliever.

"A golden saint of Athena?"

They walked a little longer until finally, they left the Castle, Aiolia had a surprise to find the sun with its half almost covered by something ... the Battle was not finished.

"The Great ... Eclipse ... " Said without believing "How long has the sun been like this?"

"About a week ago" Said the bluish.

"We have to run to the Sanctuary," he informed the brunette, who still remained silent, only gave a small nod.

"Wait! "exclaimed the woman "You are Athena's Knights, are not you?"

"I think so," the brunette girl replied.

"I'm Lyfia. Please fight next to me"

Ignored Lyfia, they continued to walk and the girl that followed they

"How long are you following us?" Aiolia asked, turning to the girl.

"Until they hear what I have to say"

"We've heard so many times, but at least my answer remains the same," the saint informed her.

"Why? With your power ... As Athena's Knight, you can save Asgard.

"Now is not the time for us, Athena's Knights, to get involved with Asgard's problems.

"What I thought when I saw you fighting earlier ... Is that only you can be the Savior that our god Odin sent to save Asgard " says Lyfia coming in front of the two "And I'm sure a Warrior like you can also us To help"

"You mean Odin brought us to Asgard?" Asked the brunette.

" It is not... It was only what I felt" She sighed defeated " A simple lady of the Valhalla Palace does not know the will of a go... But...but I have faith"

They agreed to hear a little of what the girl had to say. And Lyfia had taken them to a small restaurant in the small Village near the place.

"Sorry for the delay," the Waiter says as he hands the plates over.

Aiolia and Amazona barely touched the food, watching Lyfia almost swallow the fork so fast she ate. The lion was exalted and the girl at his side looked like he wanted to laugh, he was shaking and sometimes he let a little laugh escape. but not so loud. After Drinking the drink noticed the presence of the two there at the table and then making up an excuse.

"It's just ... E-I have not eaten since yesterday. And no, I-I have money. "The last sentence went to the bar owner.

"I spent all my time being chased by the soldiers. Are not you going to eat too? The question was addressed to the brunette girl, her plate still untouched.

\- I can not...

"We are out of the sanctuary, I do not think the rules of his mask apply to Asgard," the Knight informed him, for he knew of the rigid rule about masks.

"That's not it ... It's just that I really can not take off the mask, see." He reached his hands to the mask where he forced the retreat just so as not to get a single movement of the object.

"That's very strange, here let me see." Aiolia tried to pull the mask too, but it did not look like it would give.

"You have not told us your name yet," said Lyfia.

" It's Dione ... And yours?" The question was directed to the Knight

"Aiolia ... should not you be in the sanctuary?"

"What?" She asked without understanding.

"Her mask is identical to that of an Amazon from the sanctuary, usually they are not sent to such a place"

"Ah! I'm sorry I-I do not remember" She replied now, trembling." I do not remember anything before I wake up in this place"

" Wait, What? And of your armor do you remember anything?"

"I-I remember a woman that I served... Athena ... your name ... We can talk about something else! "

" Are soldiers the Warrior Gods who have fought against us? It was not what I thought"

"No, they're low-ranking soldiers. Only a select few can become God Warriors" Lydia reported " Soon after Miss Hilda fell ill and a substitute entered the place... Andreas Lise"

" Andreas Lise?"

"Yes, the new representative of God Odin in this nation"

"So it was Andreas who brought us to Asgard?" The Amazon asked.

"No," Lyfia said. "What he's doing is not Odin's will. As I said: Miss Hilda, Odin's representative on Earth, suddenly became ill. Then Andreas Lise came to replace it. He recreated the great Yggdrasil Tree, which is forbidden on this earth.

"When Yggdrasil bears fruit, Asgard will be blessed with the Green of the Earth and with the overflowing of light from the heavens. It will be decreed the end of the rigorous winter that has so much tormented us "

" He has deceived the people with beautiful words ... In addition... He plot to take control of Asgard with his seven Warriors Gods " Says Lyfia "The Yggdrasil must be destroyed soon or Asgard will be left at the mercy of a great disaster! Please, you have to help me and defeat Andreas!

Dione was almost considering talking to Aiolia about helping Asgard, but the Knight turned to her and explained.

"We, the Golden Knights, are fighting Hades in the Underworld. And I ... I died in the course of this fight. I still remember ... the moment when we destroy the Wailing Wall in the underworld."

"But you go on ..."

" Yes ... The impact of my fist on a fight and the taste of this food ... They are real. My body, without doubt, is flesh and blood. Why was I brought back to life? And why Asgard?" So many questions swirled in his mind "Is that Odin's will? And if so, what does Odin plan with me?"

"Aiolia ..." Dione tried to argue with the Knight.

"But one thing is certain, as long as I have this body, I must fight like a Golden Knight of Athena."

"I see, you already have a struggle to call yours"

"Why do you fight?" Asked Dione "Why do you put yourself in danger on your own?"

"That day Miss Hilda told me one thing ... "Destroy Yggdrasil and put an end to Andreas's ambition ... Then pass ... Pass on that beautiful land of Asgard for future generations. Lyfia, that's one thing only you can do. "

"I do not know why, but ... I trust the words of Miss Hilda, who welcomed an orphan like me." Lyfia, after a few seconds, silently gave them a crooked smile. "I'm sorry I disturbed your journey. I hope you enjoy your new lives"

They both walked in silence after leaving the tavern, leaving Lyfia behind. They had a duty to do, or at least that's what Aioria said to her, but she really could not forget those words:

"Andreas is deceiving the people with beautiful words. In addition, he plot to take control of Asgard ... "

"Please help me save Asgard"

"And defeating Andreas!"

The desperation in his voice. Fear in your eyes, the look of help. He clenched his fingers in the palm of his hand, pausing at once.

"Can not we really help?" Dione asked. "She seemed convinced of his words.

"No, after we defeat Hades, we'll still have to see how to heal your "Amnesia".the Knight said and looked at her.

" But-!"

Suddenly they felt something threatening coming from a nearby place, a powerful cosmos.

"Lyfia," Dione murmured, then turned back with Aiolia behind her. As they neared the site, they saw a White Armor Man speaking to Lyfia who was surrounded by the small soldiers.

"I thought you could finally defeat a Golden Knight ..." The Man Greeted. "It's a shame ... that more shameful subordinates of this Athena Goddess."

"If you're talking about us, we're here," Aiolia announced, and with only an unnoticed blow he removed the ropes that fastened Lybia's wrists.

"Aiolia! Dione!" Lyfia exclaimed happily.

"We'll make you regret mocking Athena's name in front of us," Dione threatened, taking a step forward, menacing.

"Why are you here?" Lyfia asked at last.

"It will not take long to deal with a small problem here," Aiolia explained.

Soon the Soldiers began to surround them, preparing their weapons.

"Show me something worthy, what can a Golden Rider do?" And I know the warriors are not far behind" The Warrior scoffed

"As you wish!" He returned Aiolia in the same tone, his armor appearing at his side "let's go!"

His armor began to cover his body completely (legs, trunk, arms, shoulders, and finally the helmet.) The warriors advanced, though Dione somehow knew that Aiolia would take care of them, pride spoke louder, if it was really an Amazon then it could knock out a simple soldier right? "As if something exploded inside, he aimed a punch at a soldier who receives him a few meters away. and went to it, similar to Aiolia's. Maybe your armor is connected?

"Hear the Lion's Roar! Capsule of Power!" Several beams of light flew toward the soldiers who had been knocked out in full.

"Incredible ..." Dione murmured in shock.

"Not bad, I can see that you really are a Golden Rider," said the man.

"Now it's your turn"

"I am the Warrior God, Frodi de Gullisbursti" Announced the man

"And I The Golden Saint, Leo Aiolia " he said, standing in a fighting position facing his opponent. Running forward, throwing the blows simultaneously. Making them crash.

"They're on the same level," Lyfia informed Dione.

"Really?" Frodi smiled. A part of his sword came out and flew beside Aiolia's face, cutting off part of the flesh and making him lose his concentration and being violently attacked by more bundles.

"W-What sword is that?" He asked struggling to stand up.

"My sword of Victory, Sieg-Schwert, moves in my pleasure, she flies through the battlefield as I wish, cutting the enemies to pieces."

Attacking again with the sword, Frodi can see the numerous cuts his sword made on the flesh of that Knight. Just as Aiolia could feel them.

"My fists faster than light cannot beat your speed?" He asked without understanding.

"You do not understand?" exclaimed Frodi raising his cosmos" The land of Asgard and the great Yggdrasil have blessed My Divine Robe with even more power!"

"Does a saint have a handicap on this earth?" Dione panicked. "That's not fair!"

"We are the Goddess Warriors of Asgard, we are not ashamed to employ the power of this land!" Frodi said, "Turn into the ashes of this land, Golden Lion!"

Another blow by his fist was released, the lion felt pain in the region of the ribs when falling in the snow almost defeated.

"Aiolia!" Dione shouted as he turned to the Warrior God stood in front of Lyfia "Damn...

" But how?" Lybia pointed to where the Warrior was once again rising.

"As I suspected, you died once," Frodi mused. Dione and Lyfia were only shocked at the big marks on the Lion Knight's body.

"What is it?!" The lion examined the marks on his skin and armor.

"In Asgard, we have the legend of the Einherjar, a legion of dead warriors, who say that many symbols appear on their bodies.

"Laugh as much as you like," said the Knight. "Although I died once, I was reborn in this world ... I still do not know why.

"In that case, return once more to the darkness of death!" The death that exists for those who fail! Accept death and your weakness and keep crawling for all eternity!

Aiolia stood up completely and saw the pendant of her neck glittering. And a light pointed to the sky where an image of his brother appeared.

" Brother..."

"You should go to Yggdrasil." The reason we have been brought back to this world is there. And also the reason we have an Amazon next to us.

His brother.

Memories of that day that his brother was considered a traitor, from the Wailing Wall ran in his head and gave him strength to the stifling, he remembered his words "There will come a time when you will have to sacrifice even your soul to complete the mission".

"What happened? "Frodi asked.

"Aiolos, my brother ... You've always been like this. He never told me anything about the essentials. At that time, if you had told me, I would have helped, "he said to himself." I will still find you, a mission for which I swear to my heart. I will find the reason for my rebirth in this world."

"If you say the answer is beyond this fight ... Burn harder, my Cosmo!"

A strong snowstorm began to mount the knight's body as he lifted his cosmos. And to the shock of all present as the gale lowered his armor had become. Bigger, stronger, and two large golden wings sprouted from his back, his eyes showing the size of power that armor hid.

"What happened? His armor can do that?" Dione asked.

"No ..." whispered Lyfia, but the Amazon could hear.

"As much as his armor changes, we have the blessing of this land!" exclaimed Frodi, striking again with his sword.

" Plasma lightning!" Several bundles of light struck the sword, and one more movement took her away, leaving Frodi unprotected and the speed of Light being struck by the sharp beams.

The Battle was over, Frodi was powerless on the ground, and Aiolia, panting, collapsed only seconds later, his armor had returned to normal. Seeing the enemy already defeated Dione rushed to his aid.

"That force ... Is that the power of the Golden Armor?"

"The divine power has awakened ..." Lybia explained, but there was something different in his gaze.

"Lyfia ..."

"No, it's not her. Who are you?" Dione asked.

"Sr. Frodi, devemos voltar", disse um dos soldados, ajudando Frodi a se levantar antes de deixar a cena.

"Quem é Você?" Perguntou Dione mais uma vez, protegendo assim o corpo do Cavaleiro.

"Eu não sou inimigo, a Amazona do Leão ..."


End file.
